


Tropic Panic!

by SaraiNomed



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Family Drama, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mild Language, basically just an excuse to have all my fankids together, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraiNomed/pseuds/SaraiNomed
Summary: What happens when a curious Fern, the daughter of Plumeria and Guzma, comes across a couple of arguing siblings? Well, more arguing...and then it gets interesting...





	Tropic Panic!

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a nice little excuse to have my Rocketshipping and Guzmeria/Skullshipping kids together in one story and to flesh them out a bit more. I have pictures of them on my Tumblr. Here's one: https://conretewings.tumblr.com/image/162710537774  
> Also, Fern is 8, Jeremy is 11 and Jane is 13.

The mid-day sun, blindingly bright and hot, beat down upon the weathered docks where a lone young girl sat, her feet dangling in the crystal-blue water and wide, golden eyes gazing out over the sea. Two rickety boats bobbed nearby and a small flock of Wingulls circled lazily overhead. The sparse shade of a nearby cluster of palms did little to shield her from the scorching rays, not that it mattered much to one born and raised under the Alolan sun. Deep in thought, she was wondering, as she often did, what things were like on the other side of the vast ocean before her. Her Venonat, who had been taking a nap at her side, suddenly chirped and shook itself awake, blinking it's huge, red eyes before gently headbutting her. She smiled and rubbed it's head, understanding it's unspoken question.

Standing, she stretched and yawned loudly, thinking it was about time to head home. She put her sneakers back on and called Venonat to follow, who was distracted watching a school of Corsola and Finneon in the clear, shallow waters. Together they made their way to the end of the old wood walkway and started up a small, hidden side path that circled away from the busiest areas of the docks and deposited them on the back-side of a row of buildings. Walking out onto the bustling sidewalks of Heahea City, she nodded hello to the people who smiled at her and tried to ignore the occasional curious, and sometimes even cold, stares from others as she quickly moved along. It was a reaction she had grown accustomed to, though she didn't understand why. Sometimes she wanted to turn and confront them, but the few times she had, their only response was to scurry away, seemingly unnerved or embarrassed. 

Suddenly, over her own dark musings and the general chaos of city noises she thought she heard two voices raised in what sounded like a viscous argument. Curiosity compelled her to look around, where she almost immediately spotted two kids around her own age standing in the shade of a nearby shop's awning, each holding one side of a map and shouting as they jabbed their fingers at the paper and each other. An Eevee and a purple Pokemon she couldn't remember the name of stood next to their trainers, looking as if they had had enough of their bickering. They were so loud it was easy to hear what they were saying.

"-and that's why we have to go this way!" the girl said sternly, pushing some of her deep red hair behind her ears.

"Yeah right sis! Last time we followed your directions we got even more lost!" sneered the boy.

"You got a better idea wise-guy?!"

"Not listening to you for starters!"

"Why you little-!"

Running up to them, she waved her hands to get their attention and asked, "Whoa whoa, hey, what's going on?"

They froze, hands half-way to each others necks and regarded the shorter girl before them with surprise. Finally the 'sister' stood up straight and cleared her throat.

"Um...hi? It's a long story..." her deep green eyes narrowed at her companion as she folded their map, "No thanks to somebody here."

In response, he crossed his arms and huffed, turning his head so quickly his plum-colored hair shook into his face, "Yeah, yeah, I know! Everything's my fault. Look, I didn't mean to trip, it just happened when that weird bug popped outta the ground..."

"Maybe we should start with names..." the taller girl sighed. Holding out her hand, she smiled for the first time, "I'm Jane, nice to meet you," the Eevee squeaked and jumped onto her shoulder, "And this is my Eevee, Mako!"

The boy grinned, his blue eyes sparkling and turned to face her as his Pokemon leapt onto him as well, "Jeremy's the name, fun's the game. This is Poffle, the best Aipom ever!"

"I'm Fern! Nice to meet you guys, too!" she smiled, shaking hands then picking up her Venonat, "And this is Fang! So...what happened...?"

Jeremy sighed and re-crossed his arms, looking away as he grumbled, "...I fell on my butt and crushed our phone that was in my back pocket..."

"And then we got lost trying to get back to the hotel where we're staying with our parents. If we had our phone we could just call them." Jane's face screwed up in a pout, "So much for the last day of our vacation being fun and relaxing!"

"If only I had my tools, I could fix it!" Jeremy pulled the device in question from his pocket. It was definitely broken, but still solidly intact. "It's not even that bad...it just won't turn on now."

An idea popping into her head, Fern clicked her fingers, "I think we have some tools at my house that could help you! Our video-phone broke a few months ago and we still have a repair kit somewhere. You could at least call your parents. Come on!"

"Oh my goodness, thank you!" cried Jane with relief, clasping her hands together.

"Wow! That's really awesome!" Jeremy added, and stepping forward, took Fern's hand and gallantly bowed, just touching his lips to it before looking back up at her with a sly grin, "Perhaps we were destined to meet."

Fern flushed and shot him a glare, yanking her hand back, "Um...you're welcome? My place is this way, let’s go!"

She took the lead and as they walked along, they easily struck up a conversation, telling each other about themselves and their Pokemon, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams.

"I could tell you guys were tourists." said Fern suddenly at one point.

"How?" Jane wondered aloud.

She whirled to face them, her long, ink-black braids spinning and replied smugly, "Because locals don't dress like you," she pointed to Jane, "A big floppy straw hat and sunglasses and strappy, high-heel sandals? Only a tourist would wear that combination. Also you have sunscreen smeared on your nose," she looked to Jeremy while a flustered Jane rubbed at her face, "A colorful tropical print shirt and socks with your sandals? No one really dresses like that. Oh yeah, and the biggest clue is how you were looking at a map and saying you were lost."

The siblings glanced at each other sheepishly before Jane chuckled, "I guess we were that obvious, huh?"

As the girls had a good laugh, Jeremy glanced down at his shirt, muttering to himself, "But Dad told me he always wore these here..."

Before long they reached the edge of the city and Fern led them off the main street onto a well-packed, wide dirt path that curved away and down a slight slope. The trees were much closer to the road here, growing in such dense numbers they made a sort of tunnel, their foliage leaving the road beneath dappled in shifting patterns of light and shadow. Vines and tufts of moss-like plants swayed gently from their branches in the salty breeze coming off the ocean, visible through the jungle only about a few hundred yards away. A number of cottages and bungalows lined the right side of the street, some with laundry fluttering on lines, others with children and Pokemon playing out front.

Jane marveled at the sight, "This place is beautiful!"

"Yeah, it's a lot quieter here than in town, but it's still close to everything," Fern replied, "I don't know why but my mom and dad wanted to live way out here."

A few minutes later they had reached what seemed to be the last house and yet, they were still walking. Jane and Jeremy caught each other's eyes, confused before Jane spoke up, "Um, Fern...?"

The young girl turned her head and smiled almost apologetically, "Told you I lived way out here."

Finally, around another comer, they came upon a lone cottage set back amongst the trees, a wide, wrap-around porch hugging it's exterior and rows of paper lanterns strung like jewelry along the support beams. The weathered, gray-white siding had several designs that could only be described as graffiti splashed across one wall and the roof was speckled with moss. Also on the roof, a pink-haired woman was busy hammering some loose shingles into place while a Salazzle lay stretched out nearby.

Fern jogged closer and cupped her hands around her mouth, "Mom! Mooooom!"

The woman turned, her stern expression softening at the small child below and called, "Hey sweetie!" her eyes flicked to the other two children behind her, "Who are your friends?"

"This is Jane and Jeremy! They got lost and need to call their parents and maybe fix their phone! Where's that repair kit mom?"

With a sigh, the woman scooted backwards to the ladder she had set up and climbed down, walking over the them. The Salazzle followed, slinking down the side of the house to stop beside her. It's eyes narrowed at the two strangers while it's long tail flicked side to side. Fern hugged her mother tightly and gazed adoringly up at her. 

Noting her Pokemon's vaguely threatening manner, she placed a hand on their head and said with a calm yet commanding tone, "It's okay, Sal. Down, girl," a small grin tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Don't mind Sal. I'm Plumeria. It's nice to meet you."

The two of them felt pinned to the spot by her piercing, golden eyes and the equally sharp gaze of the large lizard. Friendly as she seemed, they still sensed the fierce protectiveness behind that look. After a moment she said to Fern, "I have no idea where your father put it," then spoke to the siblings, "But you two are welcome to use our phone if you need it."

Fern grinned and started to jog to the house, "Cool, Mom! C'mon guys!"

Jane nodded, hoping she didn't look too nervous, "Thank you ma'am!"

"Yeah, thank you!" added Jeremy, "And might I say, you look absolutely stunning-"

Jane grabbed him by the arm and dragged him after Fern, hissing, "Knock it off!"

After they had made their call, Fern led them into the kitchen to hang out and wait for their parents to come pick them up. She pulled a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge and got them all tall glasses of the sweet, tart liquid, which they sipped as they sat around the kitchen island chatting. Soon the conversation turned back to their Pokemon. Jane, being the only one with multiple Pokemon, released her Mothim and Wooper to join the others. Fern's eyes widened at the sight of the fluttering insect and she wiggled excitedly in her chair.

"Oh wow! That's an awesome Pokemon! What is it?!"

Jane smiled and let him settle on her shoulder, "This my Mothim. I've had him ever since he was a little Burmy. I jumped into a pile of leaves, not realizing he was in there-I don't know which was one of us was more surprised!"

As she spoke she removed her hat, and a glimmer caught Fern's eye, which she realized was coming from the jeweled, feather-shaped hair clip holding her bangs.

"Oooh!" Fern pointed to it, "That's so pretty! I love it! Where'd you get it?"

Jane touched it and smiled, explaining, "It came from our parent's shop! Our family sells clothing and accessories for people and Pokemon! A lot of our items are coordinated, so Contest-goers and their Pokemon can match. This clip is from last spring's line."

"Contest-goers?" asked Fern, and Jane began to explain about Pokemon Contests and Coordinators.

Mothim, meanwhile, was studying his surroundings with his wide, unblinking eyes and Jeremy made a face.

"I still say the way he stares like that is creepy...." he mumbled, earning himself a sour glare from his sister, then looking at Fern's Venonat, noticed it's one half-missing fang. Currently, it was bopping it's head against her leg and he asked, "What happened to your Venonat's tooth? And where'd you get one? I thought they weren't native to Alola." 

Fern picked up the purple insect, "I found him like this, and it never healed right, "she rubbed it's head, "'S'okay though-it makes him look tough! And I got him from some guy who came here looking to trade for Alolan Pokemon. I was really small, but I remember finding Venonat lost and the guy giving him to me after my parents talked to him about it," her grin widened deviously, "I think they scared him, hee hee!"

Just then Plumeria came in, wiping her hands on an old rag, "There. Those shingles are secure now. No more leaks," she looked to her guests, "Did you get a hold of your parents okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" said Jane, "They'll be here soon."

Loudly slurping the last of her drink, Fern asked, "Where's dad?"

"At the store. He insisted on making barbeque for dinner and went to get a few things, " said Plumeria as she washed her hands, then to Jane added with a wry smile, "Speaking of, don't let him see that Mothim. He might try to keep it."

As she spoke, heavy, quick footsteps approached on the porch, immediately followed by the sliding glass door to the kitchen flying open and a large man stepping inside, one arm holding a grocery bag and a case of soda slung over his other shoulder. At the sudden burst of noise, Jane's Pokemon ducked behind the kitchen island and Aipom jumped behind Jeremy's head. Venonat, apparently used to this, glanced at him before going back to nibbling at a stray piece of his food on the floor.

"Greetings, wife and child!" he called with a laugh, Plumeria rolling her eyes but smiling as he strode to her and kissed her firmly, "I have returned with spoils..." he trailed off at the sight of the two wide-eyed, startled looking unfamiliar children sitting in his kitchen. His eyebrow went up, "Uh, Plumes? Did you start a day-care while I was gone?"

He'd barely gotten the words out of his mouth before Fern hopped off her chair and ran to him, tackling him with a hug and chanting, "Dad! Dad! Dad!"

"Heeey there Cutiefly! Haven't seen you all day! Whatchu been up to?" Unceremoniously dumping his 'spoils' on the counter, he scooped her up and blew raspberries on her neck while she shrieked with laughter. 

"Fang and I were training, and then we went down to the docks again," Fern pointed to Jane and Jeremy, "And then I met these two! This is Jane and Jeremy! They were lost so I told them they could use our phone! Guys, this is my dad!"

His deep gray eyes settled on them, and for the second time that day, the siblings felt trapped under his seemingly friendly, yet hard gaze. Jane wondered why, although they seemed to be kind and not exactly unwelcoming, they both acted almost suspicious of outsider's intentions. Were they like this to everyone?

Jeremy frowned. Young as he was, he had always been perceptive and able to read people. He knew the look in both his and Plumeria's eyes; it was the same look he saw in his own parents on occasion, though they had yet to explain why. 

Quickly, however, seeming to accept them, his face split into a wide smirk, "Well, if Fern and Plumes both say you're alright, you're alright in my book. I'm Guzma! Welcome to my humble castle!" setting Fern down, his eyes widened at Mothim, who had had just flown back into view, hunching himself against Jane, "Whoa! A Mothim!"

"Aaaand there he goes." Plumeria sighed as she started to put the groceries away.

Fern blinked, "You knew what he was, Dad?"

Guzma snorted, "Tch, course I do! I know every bug Pokemon that's ever been found. Just haven't seen a lot of 'em in person," he slowly crouched down, holding out his arm and lowering his voice to a soft, warm tone, "Hey there Mothim...why don't ya c'mere and let Guzma get a good look at you?"

Jane shook her head, "He won't come to you, sir. He's really shy. He won't even let my mom or dad or Jeremy handle him most of the time."

"Heh, we'll see about that."

Standing again, Guzma went to a nearby cupboard and fished out a jar, tipping some of it's contents into his hand before slowly pulling out a chair and sitting in it. Extending his hand toward Mothim, an excited grin on his face he said, "Ain't no bug I can't get through to. And well, these Pokebeans'll help too."

Fern and Plumeria watched from nearby, Fern holding up her little fists and silently rooting for her dad; she'd seen him soothe and handle many an angry, hurt, or otherwise unruly bug before.

Mothim continued to cling to Jane's neck, though he seemed to be more relaxed and was even sniffing the air in Guzma's direction. Guzma's smile widened, "Thaaaat's it little fella. C'mere. I know I"m big and scary looking but I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Sir, I know you'd like to see him closer, but there's no way that-" Jane stopped herself mid-sentence and watched in frank astonishment as Mothim rose from her shoulder and with a single, deft flutter of his wings, glided over to settle on Guzma's arm. The man's face lit up as Mothim began to nibble at one of the Pokebeans in his palm.

Jeremy's mouth fell open, "Holy sh-"

"I knew you could do it, Dad!" squealed Fern, excitedly clinging to Plumeria's legs, who nodded and gave her husband a small, proud smile.

Guzma grinned back at her then turned his attention to the Pokemon on his arm, still gleefully eating the offered food, "Let's see now...of course, you're a male; only male Burmies evolve into Mothim. You evolved about..." he scratched his chin, "About two years ago, judging from the rings on your wing spots..." his grin turned smug as Jane confirmed his estimate, then he gingerly touched Mothim's back, gently stroking the short fuzz there, "You've got some really nice, vibrant coloring. You're obviously well cared for. All in all, you're one cool bug, little guy."

Mothim trilled happily, giving Guzma a show by stretching and flapping it's wings, making enough wind to ruffle his patchy black and white hair before rising and fluttering back to rest on his trainer's shoulder. Jane stared at her Pokemon for a moment in disbelief before turning to Guzma.

"I...he's never done that before. And," she smiled shyly, "Thank you. I do take good care of him."

A rapid, almost frantic knock at the front door caused Plumeria to walk quickly over and peek out before opening it, "Hello? Can I-"

Before she could say any more, a woman and a man on her heels burst inside, both talking over her.

"Jane sweetie! Jeremy! Where are you?!" cried the woman, the man adding, "We came as quickly as we could!"

Jane and Jeremy leapt off their chairs and ran to them, happily calling, "Mom! Dad!" before all four practically crashed into one another in a group-hug, talking rapidly over each other. Plumeria stood off to the side, arms crossed and visibly annoyed at getting pushed aside without so much as a greeting to have her home invaded. Guzma and Fern wandered in as they were disentangling themselves. 

"Oh thank goodness you two are okay! We were worried sick when you weren't answering your phone! We'll get it fixed as soon as possible." sighed the woman, brushing her bright, pink-red hair out of her face.

"It's okay Mom, we were fine, especially after Fern found us!" said Jane.

"Hey, where's Uncle Meowth and Wobbuffet?" asked Jeremy.

"Stuffing their faces at the hotel buffet, of course." the man said with an eye roll.

Jane giggled and gave her mother another hug before looking at Fern, "Of course! Ha, now I guess it's your turn to meet our parents!"

The man smiled and gave a slight bow to all three of them, "Thank you very much for helping our kids. I'm James, and this is Jessie," turning to Plumeria and Guzma he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm terribly sorry for bursting in like we did. We were just so worried about our darlings that...we..."

His eyes widened almost comically, jaw falling open as he noticed they were giving them identical, flabbergasted stares. Jessie too was gaping back them in shock. Quickly, those looks morphed into hardened scowls, the tension in the air almost palpable. The kids looked back and forth between them in confusion, finally giving their respective parents quizzical, concerned gazes. It was during this strained moment that Guzma suddenly crossed his arms and threw his head back with a loud, hearty laugh.

"Well, well, well! Ain't this ironic?!" 

While he continued to cackle, Plumeria turned to her daughter and said with a tone that did not invite questioning, "Fern? Would you and your friends go outside and play for a little while?"

"Jane? Jeremy? I think that's a wonderful idea." added Jessie in the same stern manner, gently shooing them after Fern, who was already half-way out the door while throwing furtive glances behind her.

As the door closed behind the kids, the tense atmosphere returned, the adults glaring each other down before Jessie said with a sneer, "My, my, my! what do we-"

Plumeria held up a hand to cut her off, and before Jessie could protest, Plumeria whipped her head toward a small window in the dining area and snarled, "FERN ASTERIA! What have I told you about spying through that window?!"

Jessie and James looked just in time to see a small head of jet-black hair vanish below the sill and hear the panicked patter of feet as they scuttled away.

Meanwhile, Guzma had went to the fridge and was rummaging around in it, his mumbled curses and the clink of glass the only sounds in the house as Plumeria slowly sat on her favorite wicker chair and Jessie and James sank onto the throw-covered couch. They continued to glower at each other, a silent agreement forming that they would not speak until all members of this little 'party' were present. Finally Guzma appeared with drinks in his hands, handing Plumeria a rose lemonade before tossing James a beer, who barely caught it, and Jessie a fruit soda. With a loud, overly dramatic sigh, he flopped into his own faded, patched-up purple chair, the springs groaning in protest of his sudden weight, and popped the cap off his own beer.

Noting the sideways, sour look from Plumeria he snorted, "Hey, this is the first drink I've had in like, two weeks! I think this is a special occasion, considering our..." his eyes flicked to Jessie and James, "unexpected guests." Smirking, he took a long swig. 

Jessie snatched the beer from James' hands, ignoring his indignant huffing and exchanged it for her soda, twisting the cap off and downing a good portion of it. She wiped her mouth and leaned forward, matching his expression as she looked over them both, "Well, we certainly never expected to run into you two again. Long time no see, Team Skull."

"The same goes to you, Team Rocket," replied Plumeria coolly, "What brings you back to Alola?"

James said, "A family vacation, plain and simple. We liked it here enough-despite everything that happened-that we thought our kids would enjoy it as well."

"Speaking of kids, that reminds me..." said Jessie with a snide grin, "What are you and your little gaggle of misfits up to these days? Still bumbling about and picking on young trainers?"

Guzma's grip on the armrest tightened and his eyes flashed with anger, "We did a lot more than that n' you know it."

"Team Skull, as it was, hasn't existed for years. And spare us the lecture; as if your time here was spent any differently." Plumeria retorted.

James opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again when he realized she had a point. After a moment he said with a huff, "W-well, we had an important mission. So there."

"Yeah? So did we," grumbled Guzma, a distant look now in his eyes, "Sure, we were a buncha punks causing trouble and fuckin' up people's days but it's not like those kids had anything better to do. Most of 'em got kicked out on their asses by their families. So, we made our own family. We gave 'em a roof over their heads and a purpose. Mighta been a shitty purpose but it was better than what they had been dealt."

Jessie couldn't help rolling her eyes as she took another drink, "Oh, Please. You make it all sound so noble. Does Fern agree with your view on things?"

Plumeria stiffened as her and Guzma glanced at each other, the unease clear in their expressions. James raised his eyebrow and Jessie's face split into a wide, smug grin.

"Oh ho now!" she chuckled, "Don't tell me she doesn't know about Mommy and Daddy's...past employment?"

"...No. She doesn't. Not yet." said Plumeria reluctantly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could just see Guzma's white-knuckle grip on his chair and the thinly veiled rage in his gaze. Jessie didn’t seem to notice as she continued taunting them, even as James realized it and tried to gently shush her.

Batting at him she hissed, "Stop that! Anyway," turning back to Guzma and Plumeria she said louder, "Well, when are you going to tell her? You are at some point, right? Goodness, it would be a real shame if someone were to slip up and-"

"SHUT UP!"

In a flash, Guzma was on his feet, standing so fast and forcefully the chair scooted back a few inches before he was suddenly looming over her. Jessie almost dropped her drink, so startled at his outburst and how swift such a large man could be. Simultaneously and with a yelp, James scooted over away from them, nearly falling off the couch in his haste.

Leaning in so their faces were mere inches apart, his voice a low, furious growl Guzma said, "I'm only saying this once so ya better listen. That little girl, " he jabbed a finger in the direction she had gone, "Is my fuckin' life. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, to us. I didn't do shit to deserve her, but she's here anyway, and so help me I will do anything to protect her and keep her happy. She looks up to us. She loves us. She trusts us. I will not see that taken from her by you, or anyone. Do I make myself abso-fuckin'-lutely clear?"

Jessie managed a small nod, finding herself only just now thinking of the situation reversed; what if someone else had told Jane And Jeremy about their shady history? How would they have taken the news coming from someone other than them? As it were things had not gone well, but she could only imagine their horror and dismay had the information come from a stranger. Seemingly satisfied, Guzma stepped away and dropped back into his chair, grabbing and swallowing the remainder of his beer.

A tense, awkward silence followed, none of them quite sure where to go from that. A Meowth-shaped clock on the wall ticked far too loud in the quiet, the sounds of their children laughing outside just reaching their ears, the sound inspiring Plumeria to break the silence with a question.

"Tell me. Do your kids know about Team Rocket? If so, how did they take it? And if not..." her amber eyes narrowed and a touch of sarcasm entered her voice, "Well, when are you going to tell them?"

Jessie's shoulders drooped, and James wrapped his arm around her, taking a breath and the lead, "They know, and it did not go well. Jane refused to speak to us for days, which wasn't that difficult for her because we spent a lot of that time trying to find Jeremy after he ran away," his gaze dropped to his lap, "It took a while for them to completely trust us again."

"I...I'm sorry." said Jessie quietly, "Feeling like I had the upper hand there made me forget for a moment...that day...the look in their eyes, like we were strangers to them...I'll never forget it," she looked up at them, glancing at Guzma before meeting Plumeria's piercing gaze head-on with equal ferocity despite her tears, mother-to-mother, "I could never put anyone else through that."

After a moment, Plumeria nodded solemnly and the thick strain that had hung in the air seemed to dissipate. Still, it took a minute for anyone to speak before Guzma turned back to them and cocked an eyebrow.

"Might as well do the small-talk bullshit. Whattaya y'all been up to?"

Outside, the kids were hanging out on Fern's 'tree-house', which was more of a wide platform amateurishly lashed and nailed to a wide, ancient oak in their backyard. Their Pokemon happily ran about on or around the tree as they chatted. Every so often they would pause and try to hear what their parents were saying through a window that Fern had stealthily cracked open, but beyond one short outburst from her dad, they couldn’t really catch anything. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jeremy wondered aloud.

Jane shrugged as she brushed Eevee's silky fur, "Probably boring grown-up stuff."

"Yeah, probably," added Fern, who had been sitting on a thick branch but now eased herself around to hang upside-down from it, clinging by the knees, "So, what's it like in Sinnoh?"

"Why?" asked Jeremy, scratching his Aipom's ears.

Fern pulled herself back upright and stood on the branch. Pushing some leaves out of her way, she gazed longingly out over the sparkling sea, "Because I've always wanted to get off these islands and see another region..." she looked back down at them, "It's been my dream ever since I can remember. I wanna see what's out there, meet new people, find new Pokemon, kick some butt in a Gym Battle!" she punched the air with her free hand, grinning, then her smile faded as she climbed back down the tree and flopped down next to them, "But whenever I talk about it, my parents, especially my dad, act like they don't want me leaving. I dunno why, but I'm gonna do it anyway! I just don't know where to start, or which region to visit first. Even though we get tourists here from all over the world, I don't get a chance to talk to them very often. So please, can you tell me?"

Jane smiled gently at her. Though they had only known each other for a couple hours, she had taken a liking to the energetic, gold-eyed girl. She tried not to think about how they would be leaving soon, feeling her eyes water up, but she blinked them clear and hugged Eevee a little tighter. Putting on her best, friendly expression, she began with, "Well, for one thing, it never gets this hot!"

"Yeah, and our cities are a lot bigger-well, some of them." added Jeremy.

Fern sniffed, "Hau'oli and Malie are really big. Heahea is pretty big too."

"No, ours are a lot bigger!" explained Jeremy, throwing out his arms to emphasize his point, "Like, you you could fit two of your cities into, say, Jubilife or Veilstone!"

"I think even Sunnyshore, where we're from, is larger than Malie." said Fern.

Fern's eyes widened, her excitement building, "Whoa! That's huge! Cool! What else what else?!"

Jessie leaned against the door frame, watching her precious children laughing and animatedly talking with their new-found friend as she sipped her cup of Roserade tea. After some more stilted, thorny conversation, the adults had actually managed to relax and begin having a real conversation, through which they realized that not only did they have more in common then they realized, but also that they felt as if they could genuinely get along. Guzma was currently showing James his collection of several archaic forms of Pokeballs, which James was studying with giddy fascination, while Plumeria had made her and Jessie some tea, which the women sipped while chatting and watching their kids. Plumeria chuckled lowly as Fern struck a dramatic, if slightly off, Z-pose as her audience 'oohed and clapped.

"So, you work at a salon now?" asked Jessie, going back to an earlier talking point.

Plumeria nodded, "I'm their top-requested stylist. What I'd really love is to own my own place, but that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"Money, time...taking care of Fern. And him," Plumeria inclined her head toward Guzma, and Jessie snorted, "Someday, though. How'd you do it? Owning a business and taking care of two kids?"

Jessie sighed dramatically, "It wasn't easy, especially when they were very small. James and I both own and run our clothing boutique, so that helped, and so did Meowth and Wobbufet-bless them!-but it still put a huge drain on our energy. We spent a lot of nights just collapsing into bed after running the store all day and then doing paperwork," she brightened a bit, "But it's so rewarding to have your own business! Sure, it's a lot of work, but you also get the satisfaction and pride of knowing that it's something you built with your own hands. There’s nothing like it. And then, you can pass it on to your kids. Jane started wanting to help out at the shop from the time she was only three!"

"What about Jeremy?"

Jessie rolled her eyes, "That boy is the reason I started having to color my gray hairs!"

They both had a good laugh at that, their husbands glancing at them before looking back to each other with a shrug.

A few hours later, as the late afternoon sun burned deep gold and crimson near the sea, tinting the waters the same vibrant colors, Fern stood on a small cliff watching the ferry taking her friends to the other side of the island where their hotel was. She squinted and finally saw them on the deck. They seemed to be looking around, and after a minute, she saw Jeremy point right at her. She grinned as they started waving frantically, jumping and shouting. With a laugh, she did the same, then cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Heeeeeey! Come back soon okay!?"

She knew they were calling back to her, but with the waves crashing below her, she couldn't hear them. Her spirits sank a little at that and she simply stared as they slipped further away. Suddenly, a yellow-orange and black object seemed to be speeding in her direction. She squinted, quickly realizing what it was.

"Mothim?" she wondered as the Pokemon fluttered up to her.

He chirped and held out something in his tiny feet, which she realized she was supposed to take. Doing so, she found a tiny piece of paper. Unfurling it, she gasped-it was Jane's jeweled hair-clip. The paper it was folded in contained a message, which Fern read aloud.

"Here's a little gift for being our friend today. Hope you can be our friend tomorrow and always too! May this feather bear you safely across the sea to wherever you want to fly! With love, Jane and Jeremy Morgan."

The last words blurred with her tears, and she quickly wiped them away, lamenting she had nothing to give in return. To Mothim she said, "Thank you. Can you let them know...how much I love this and that I'll miss them?"

The large insect nodded, chirping happily before landing on her shoulder. Fern gasped, remembering how shy he had been and what Jane had said. Mothim nuzzled her face, and she laughed, hugging him before he rose and flew away back toward the ferry. She watched until he was too small to see.

Finally the boat vanished around a rocky outcropping, and Fern turned her gaze back out over the vast ocean as Fang hopped up onto a nearby stone and bumped his head against her. 

Grinning, she put in the hair-clip and lifted him into her arms, saying, "Better get you a jacket, buddy, 'cause we're going to Sinnoh someday!"


End file.
